


Preparations & Promises

by KSForever



Category: CSI Miami, CSI: New York, House, Multiple fandoms - Fandom, NCIS, Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate SG1
Genre: Dinner party 'uber' AU - no scifi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 06:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10939299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: An AU where they're all friends who go to each other's dinner-parties - an Uber-verse - No scifi mentioned.Includes head-canons for backstory.





	Preparations & Promises

Jack & Daniel: Jack is a sculptor, and retired Air Force General, who met Daniel, an Archaeologist and Anthropologist when Daniel took part in a dig on a patch of land at one of the Air Force Bases Jack was assigned to. Jack and Daniel healed one another’s scars by allowing themselves to come together as soul-mates. Jack’s marriage fell apart when his son killed himself in a gun accident with his father’s gun… Jack fell apart, too. The lie he’d been living all these years, his heterosexual life, had killed the only true, good thing in it – His son, Charlie. And Daniel, someone who grew up in and out of foster care after his parents died in an accident on a dig-site, floundered around in life, alone, also in Denial because he thought he was just looking for love anywhere, until he found real love with Jack O’Neill.

Gibbs & Ducky: Jethro Gibbs is a retired Marine/semi-retired NCIS Special Agent, who spends his days as a Carpenter when he is not being called in to advise or consult his MTAC colleagues. Jethro now lives, at last, with the man whom has been his on/off lover and work colleague, in one capacity or another, for over 30 years, Doctor and Medical Examiner, Dr. Donald ‘Ducky’ Mallard. Ducky is older than Gibbs, and is also semi-retired, but occasionally goes back to MTAC or to the University Lecturer Circuit. Jethro was in Denial about his homosexuality for decades. He had a family nearly 20 years ago, but they died as a result of retaliation on Jethro, by enemies he made through his work. He’s since had 3 other wives, and been divorced by each one. 

Horatio Caine & Eric Delko: Crime Scene Investigators (Day Shift)… They work, in conjunction, sometimes, with the team led by Mac Taylor, a mutual friend of theirs, as well as Jack and Daniel’s. Horatio is a very ethical but compassionate man. He didn’t have a very happy family life as a child. His father was abusive, and his mother died as a result. His brother, and undercover cop, has since died. Eric Delko is an American Citizen of Russian/Cuban descent. He has struggled to live with his own sexuality because of his devout Catholic, rather Orthodox background… A Background that Horatio, his lover, has also clung to, to help himself through his own family traumas.

Mac Taylor & Don Flack: Mac Taylor is head of the swing shift at the CSI Lab. He is a very shy, private man, whom would get, at the very least, hounded by teasing about leading the ‘Swing Shift’ if his colleagues knew of his bisexuality. Don Flack, his lover, is a Cop. Mac Taylor’s wife, Claire, died as a result of 9/11. Don Flack has never been married, and though he prefers to be discreet about his sexuality, he hasn’t had a female lover since his early teens.

Jim Kirk & Joshua ‘Spock’ Levi: Jim Kirk (nicknamed ‘Captain Kirk’) is a retired Navy Officer. His lover, Joshua ‘Spock’ Levi, is a published Photographer, artist, and poet. They fought against attitudes rife in their youth, and their own families, (and Jim’s Military Career) to be together/stay together, as they have been now, for about 40 years.

Dr. Greg House and Dr. James Wilson: Greg is a leading Tropical Diseases Expert, a genius Medical Diagnostician, and a concert worthy piano player. Dr James Wilson is an Oncology Consultant, sometimes called to work with Greg and his team, at the hospital that has employed them both for years. Greg, it is fair to say, is rather a Manic Genius, prone to everything that goes with that title; The tangents, the stubbornness, the eccentricities, the insights, finding it hard to connect with society in any other way than through his genius. James Wilson is level-headed, good-hearted man, in his late 30’s, like Greg, and he is more than clever enough to keep up with Greg House’s ways… But until he and Greg finally decided to get together, he’d had a string of affairs and broken marriages.

 

******************

 

Preparations and Promises

(Before and After)

Jack indulged Daniel once in a while. O’Neill himself wasn’t one for dinner parties. He didn’t much like to come out of his studio at all… He’d work in there all hours of the day and night. And Daniel let him, so every now and then, he’d agree to Daniel indulging in a bit of civilisation. In about two hours, quite a few of his and Daniel’s friends would turn up on the doorstep of the couple’s Washington home, and stay for a meal… A Greco-Roman fusion of the best foods Daniel could cook from either culture.

“You’re not staying down in this Basement much longer tonight…” Daniel slipped back into his dressing gown, tied it, and turned to Jack again, leaning forward with a hand on Jack’s shoulder, placing a kiss on his lover’s temple.

“Let me play a while longer…” Jack slipped his arm around and up Daniel’s lower back, pulling him closer for longer. His other hand first, curved around the hip of the sculpture of Daniel he’d been working on, but it took its usual diagonal path to the statuesque groin. He kissed Daniel, and the hand on the sculpture slipped across between the real, warm, and gloriously alive, Daniel’s legs.

Daniel stayed there, in Jack’s hands, in Jack’s arms, for much longer than he should have…

*****************

“Come on, Jethro, dear, we must go!” Ducky said, walking down into the basement of their house.

Jethro looked up at Ducky, carefully stepping into the basement. He put down his sand paper, walked over to Ducky, and took him the rest of the way toward the frame of the boat. “Next time, can we ask Jack and Daniel to come here, bring a takeout with them, and set it out in the sawdust?”

Ducky grinned. “Possibly.” He paused. “Though, as a Doctor, and particularly as an M.E, I am fully qualified to say that it is not a good idea to risk taking sawdust into your mouth, or Airway.. Certainly not your stomach!”

“We’ve risked it before…” Jethro stood behind Ducky, putting an arm around his lover’s waist, kissing his neck, his cheekbone, his ear.

Ducky stretched an arm up one of the wooden limbs of the boat, flexing his hand and gripping onto it a moment. “That is entirely different, dear Jethro…” He smiled.

“Uhu..!” Jethro breathed in Duck’s ear.

“Maybe, we could unfold the sofa bed…” Ducky looked over into the corner, where it was placed, a relic of days and nights when they weren’t together, and Jethro spent ALL of his time with the boat… “Gone are the days when either of us could stand you taking me on this hard floor..!”

Jethro grinned at memories a lifetime ago. It had taken them a long while to get to this point in their lives.

“… But I don’t want you falling asleep on that thing afterward..!” Ducky turned in Jethro’s strongly supporting arms, and tapped him on the chest.

When Ducky looked at him, Jethro just had to touch the man’s lips with a kiss…

**************

“H!” Eric Delko couldn’t help it. “OoHhh, Jesus!”

“You okay, beautiful?” Horatio asked Eric, as he rode him.

“More than okay..!” Delko managed to tell him, on the crest of climax rising throughout his body…

“Loving You…” H breathed in Eric’s ear. “Is what I want to spend the rest of my life doing..!” Horatio moved forward over and in the beautiful Cuban beneath him.

They had been through a lot to get here, Eric and Horatio. “I’m gonna let you, don’t worry about that!” Eric assured him, breath totally ragged. H had been married to Eric’s sister, Marisol. Horatio was bisexual. Both he and Eric were… Marisol had been shot by the Mala Noche gang, whom H and Eric were fighting at work. They were crime scene Investigators, working the day shifts… H really had been in love with Marisol. He hadn’t simply seen her and her brother in each other’s eyes, substituting the one for the other, before or after her death… He really did love Eric, too. They’d tried a relationship long before Horatio had met and fallen for Marisol. But Eric hadn’t been the sort to settle down. The club, the place that he and H frequented, the place that brought them together outside of work, was where Eric had wanted to stay, in those days… And so, H and Eric had remained ‘Just Good Friends’. Friends through H falling in love with Tim Speedle, shot dead when apprehending an armed robbery in a bank, a crime scene already, before Tim’s blood was spilt all over it. Then, Eric and Horatio were just friends when one lost his wife, the other his sister… Both felt guilty when they made love again, after a while… But it was deeper this time around, and that was no double-intendre about the actual act of penetration… That had always been intense between them. Intense but fraught, too. These days, it was something much more, and it was completion. It had healed both men, truly, this time around… Their relationship was very physical, very intense. No one could deny that when they were together, it always had been, but they both knew, and felt, connected to emotions they were only trying to dig at before…

Eric felt H brace, his thighs gripping Eric’s. Delko knew it was going to happen for them both soon. So, he let go, and he yelled, pulling H deeper into him. The electric they created spasmed between them…

H hugged Eric’s back, whispering, growling climax hotly into Eric’s ear, spilling forth into and on Eric’s lovely body. “Can we do that again, later tonight, when we get back from Jack and Daniel’s?” H asked the man beneath him, the one he loved, Eric Delko.

“Fuck, yes..!” Eric lay his head on his arms, and let H’s body stay tangled with his for a few precious moments longer… He loved to feel that frame cover his, feel the intensity of Horatio Caine brush his skin, and penetrate his soul…

**********

Intense blue looked into intense blue. Both Mac Taylor and his lover, Don Flack, had beautiful blue eyes. Different shades of blue, but so very blue…

“I am so sorry, Don.” Mac told him. “I thought our chances were gone.” Mac stated genuinely.

“You’re not with Peyton anymore. Don’t keep saying sorry. Just live with me and love me.” Don told Mac.

“Thank God you said something!” Mac held Don’s arms, tender, but not close yet, because they couldn’t look away from each other’s blue eyes, now that they had learnt they must look into them. “Thank God you told me it wasn’t just about what happened to you at work after we drugs busted Truby…”

“It so wasn’t just about that..!” Don told his lover.

“I pulled away from her caress,” Mac spoke of Peyton again, “when I thought Stella was going to see us, like I pulled away from the touch of lovers’ I had in my Marine days...”

“The men?” Don asked.

“Yes.” Mac asked truthfully. “We were so used to pulling apart, to hiding how we truly felt about each other… And I pulled away from Peyton the same way. But I honestly don’t think,” Mac stated, “I’d be able to pull away from you, or that I’d even care anymore, if we were found together… I can’t pull away from you again… I can’t believe you almost died, and I still didn’t wake up!”

“You didn’t want to be in love with someone else who was going to die, Mac. You’ve gone through it with Claire already…” Don held Mac’s arms, too, now.

Mac had lost lovers in war, too. “I won’t ever let you die… Ever!” Mac stated.

“Thank you!” Don smiled.

“And, no matter what, I’ll never be able to pull away from you again!” Mac admitted to Don.

“We’d better not start the love making until after Jack and Daniel’s dinner party then, had we?” Don grinned. His eyes sparkled.

“We’d better not!” Mac said, putting his own hand to his own lips, kissing that hand of his, and putting it to Don’s lips.

************

Jim had just been abruptly awoken by the flash in Joshua’s camera.

“Come on, Captain Kirk!” Joshua used his lover’s nickname. “Time to get out of bed, and get dressed! We have a dinner party to go to..!”

“Of all the men in the world that deserve a decent nap after damned hot sex, it’s old men like me that deserve it the most! You should know that, Mr. Spock!” Jim retaliated by using Joshua’s nickname, too.

“I’m the same age as you.” Joshua took another photograph of his lover in their bed. “And after a lifetime together, after I escaped Nazi Germany, made it all the way over to the land of milk and honey, even as an infant, and fought to be with you as I grew older, I am certainly NOT going to be defeated by, of all things, your need for sleep, in our golden years! Wake up and get up, Captain!”

“I am up!” Jim lifted the duvet, making no effort to throw it off.

“Again so soon?” Joshua teased, eyebrow raised, as he stood, resolute, at the foot of their bed.

***********

 

“What do you promise me for this?” Greg asked James, as James held onto him from behind…

“You actually like Daniel and Jack’s dinner parties.” James Wilson reminded his lover, Greg House. “Jack and Jethro are almost as cantankerous as you!”

“What do you promise me??” Greg repeated, as the vibrations thrummed through his body, starting between his thighs.

“Get us home safely, and, maybe, I’ll start something we can both enjoy later on, when we get back here, and you sit nice and straight on your piano stool…”

“Straight?” Greg queried.

“And naked.” James held Greg tight. “And I promise, I’ll kneel down behind you, kiss your back…”

“Side..?” Greg interjected.

James ignored him. “… And grab hold of your other instruments…”

“Don’t mess with my playing!” Greg warned him.

“Would I?” James smiled. “It’s what turns me on!” He paused. “Talking of which, get this bike moving, and get us out of here… The sooner we get going, the sooner we can be back!”

“You only want me because of what I’m capable of!” Greg moaned.

“No. I want you, because” James braved it. “I love you!”

*********

Jack closed the front door, having turfed the last of all their guests out into the cold. He turned, and looked over to Daniel, waiting for him on the bottom stair, holding out his hand. Jack walked across and took it. “Won’t be long before I’m too worn out by climbing these things, to do anything when we get to our bedroom at the top of them...” He warned Daniel, as they stood together, Daniel leading the way, having moved up a stair.

“We’ll manage, as long as you let me sit on your lap in the stairlift!” Daniel grinned.

“Yeah, we had fun when you sat on my lap in the studio before dinner, didn’t we?” Jack grinned back.

“Lots of it!” Daniel beamed. “And we shall have it again, if you like? Because you’ve earned it!” Daniel held Jack’s hand all the way up to their bedroom.

“Go down on me, Daniel?” Jack asked, as they walked through the door and approached their bed.

Daniel let Jack get on the bed, and lay down… Then, he climbed between his lover’s legs; swooping, and taking down Jack’s underwear; He went down on Jack O’Neill.

The End..? 23.4.07


End file.
